In some latch mechanism development programs, the space, volume, or “envelope” in which the latch is to be installed is limited and defined by the overall aircraft system. Such aircraft systems also strive to reduce the weight of latch mechanisms while maintaining the high reliability and integrity of the latch mechanism to continuously and predictably operate in challenging environments. When the envelope available for a latch mechanism is dramatically reduced, the latch mechanism must be redesigned to meet the design requirements. It is also useful to develop new ways of producing structures used in the latch mechanism to reduce material, manufacturing operations, cost, and other characteristics while maintaining the high reliability, function, and strength of the components.
This background information is provided to provide some information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present disclosure. No admission is intended, nor is such an admission to be inferred or construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present disclosure. Other aims, objects, advantages and features of the disclosure will become more apparent upon reading of the following non-restrictive description of specific embodiments thereof, given by way of example only with reference to the accompanying drawings.